


Slave

by krrn07



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Double Penetration, Emotional Kylo, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsaber Insertion, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, angst Kylo, horny Kylo, sad kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krrn07/pseuds/krrn07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has found out about your secret.. And his emotional response is just as painful as his physical ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW duhh

"YES YES YES!!! FUUCK HUX!!." Breathy moans filled the room, along with skin slapping skin, and Hux grunting.

"MM FUCK YEAH! YESS!" You screamed as you rode out your fourth orgasm.

You fell limp on top of Hux."Fucking hell." You said, completely exhausted.

You rolled off of him his dick coming out of your cunt with a pop, his cum oozing out of your pussy.

Hux looked over at you then at your breasts. "I don't know why I waited so long for you." He said as he sucked on one of them. You moaned.

"Well I've got a meeting in 20 minutes." He said getting up and heading to the refresher.

You got up off his bed, using his sheets to wipe the cum out of your cunt. You redressed and headed to the quarters.

You walked in and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. You spotted the black lacy bra and underwear and picked those up as well.

With your clothing, you headed towards the refresher. 

You hopped into the refresher and began to let hot water massage your aching body and tickle your scalp.

You leaned on the wall, the cool touch of it sending shivers. You started rubbing soaps all over yourself and began to clean yourself.

You started to reach for conditioner, after shampooing, but found your body frozen. 

You shut your eyes shut. Fuck. You thought.

The bathroom door opened. And a tall, black figure emerged. You watched him enter through the corner of your eye, your body still frozen, damn his force abilities.

He opened up the refresher, and turned off the shower, opening the curtains all the way to observe. He placed his enormous hands on the sides of his helmet and took it off.

Even after all these years, whenever he removed his helmet, it would send shivers through out your body and vibrations to your pussy.

He smirked, "Look at you", he spoke, his voice deep and masculine. "Getting off by just my face." 

You kept your gaze locked on his face.

He looked at you just as hard, he waved his hand "You will meet me in the bedroom, with those on." He said pointing to the lace undergarments.

You felt an odd wave, but familiar sensation go over you, straightening your body "I will meet you in the bedroom, with those on."

You did as you were told. You stopped and observed yourself, the lace bra hiding nothing. Your nipples hardened and visible through the garment and most importantly, your body, soaking wet.

You made your way to his bedroom. Regretting you didn't have any more clothing on for warmth.

You opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind you.

"Sit" his voice boomed from the corner.

You walked across and sat in the couch opposite him, brining your feet up to curl in for warmth.

"(Y/N), why do you do this to me?" He asked. His voice stoic as his face.

"Do what?" You said, hesitating, your voice trembly, your vocal cords thick.

"YOU KNOW FUCKING WELL WHAT!" He shouted at her standing up. 

You hid behind your legs.

"I give you the freedom of roaming the ship at your will! I fucking let you sleep in MY bed with ME! AM I NOT FUCKING ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" He started pacing.

Anger rose through your veins, you got up, "Your fucking kidding me right?! I'm just your WHORE aren't I?! Or has the great Kylo Ren come to care for me! ME! A FUCKING USELESS FUCK TOY!" You shouted back, gritting your teeth, and tears welling in your eyes.

"I DO FUCKING CARE FOR YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE! SUPREME LEADER WANTED YOU DEAD, I CONVINCED HIM I NEEDED YOU HERE!" He shouted, his voice slightly shaky.

You couldn't stop the tears rolling down your face. AS YOUR FUCKING TOY! IM YOUR FUCKING STRESS RELIEF! YOU FUCKING RAPE ME EVERYDAY!"

Kylo's head jerked in your direction, pure rage in his eyes, he started walking hastily towards you. You started backing up till you hit a wall. 

He flung out his saber, igniting it and slashing at the walls around, "YOU CONSENTED EVERYTIME!! FUCKING LIAR, YOU CONSENTED, RECIPROCATED EVERY TIME!" He screamed at her.

You hid behind your arms screaming, "KYLO STOP PLEASE STOP!! YOUR SCARING ME!!" 

He finally stopped, towering over your trembling body. He threw his saber to the side, resting himself over you on his forearms. 

You slowly started to move your shaky arms away from your face, to look up at him.

His eyes shut as tightly as his teeth were gritted behind his plump lips. A single tear spilling from his right eye.

"Kylo.." Your hand went up to wipe away the tear. Before you could touch his porcelain skin, his hand snatched your wrist, gripping it tightly. 

He slowly dragged your arm out infront of him showing you your bloody bicep. A gash running down your upper arms, skin burnt off, showing your pink insides. You gasped, the fear washing away, being replaced with pain. 

"Kylo.. I... Let go. I need to go to the medbay." You winced, your voice trembly as you tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, opening his eyes. As a hot thick tear spilled from his left eye.

Your bottom lip quivered as your eyes started to spill tears, involuntarily. "No.. I'm sorry.. Kylo please.. I'm so sorry." Your other hand went up to wipe away his tear. But his other hand grabbed your wrist.

His grip on your wounded arm loosened as it slowly travelled up to your bloody bicep. The chilly leather of his gloves sending chills.

His hand started getting awfully close to your wound. You winced. "Kylo stop.. Please I need to go to the med... AHHH ARGH" You let out a shriek as your body crumbled. Kylo's thick fingers pressed down on the fresh wound. Your other hand attempting to defend yourself, but making no accomplishment on his enormous self.

"KYLO please! I'm sorry! PLEASE!!" You pleaded, crying to him. And he finally removed his thick fingers from inside the wound, thick blood came oozing out. 

You fell limp on his body, hating yourself for not being able to stand from the excruciating pain running throughout your body. Making it difficult to breathe.

You were panting into his masculine chest, your arms draped onto his forearms. Your eyes leaking hot thick tears, your body trembling from the exhaustive sobs.

You felt his arms drape down to your thighs then suddenly lift you so your legs straddled him. Your left arm grabbed his hardened bicep to find balance while your right, wounded arm draped uselessly at the side. You kept your gaze down, staring at your lace panties, letting your tears fall down to your thighs. He pushed you against the wall, jerking your head up.

Your eyes slowly ducked down to meet his shut eyes.   
He opened his eyes and a colour of gold mixed in them, a colour that shook you to your core. "Kylo?" You whispered.

Before you could speak another word. He tore your panties and began to thrust into you hard and non stop.

"FUCK!! NO KYLO! ARGHH! PLEASE! NO IM SORRY!" He kept his brutal pace, he spit in his hand and found your anus and began to rub. You threw your head back. "Ahh! Fuckk!" He threw his hand out, summoning his lightsaber. And all once, whilst thrusting, he shoved his lightsaber into your anus. 

"GODS!! KYLO NO!! STOP!!" You screamed, tears rushing down your face. Your body shaking from fear and pain ringing through your core at every painful thrust.

"YOU DIRTY FUCKING WHORE! You think you can just fuck whoever you like? Huh? You fucking SLUT! Your MINE! ONLY I FUCK THIS BODY! I FUCK EVERY WHOLE! ME!"

Kylo started to manipulate the force on the lightsaber thrusting in and out of you at a painful pace.

"FUCKING HELL! KYLO!!! PLEASE I CAN'T!" Your right hand squeezed his biceps, your body experiencing non stop pain.

You could feel your anus being torn up and the blood trickled down your bum onto the floor.

Kylo grabbed your throat. Slamming your head back, he was close, while you were wishing it would all end.

After a few thrusts he came right into you. The lightsaber fell out of you and fell onto the floor covered in blood. Kylo removed his body away from, his hand lifting you up against the wall choking you. You grabbed onto his forearms gasping for air, your eyes began to roll back.

Kylo unceremoniously, threw you to the ground beside the bed. "Argh!! Ahh my god" You screamed as your wound hit the ground. You gasped for air, and began to sob on the ground, laying splayed out as a display for him.

Kylo came back from cleaning his weapon. He saw her on the ground bloody and torn. Just how he wanted her, vulnerable and needing him.

He removed his cloak and wrapped her body in it then laid her on the bed facing him.

You curled up inside his cloak, his lingering scent you couldn't help but inhale, another sob shook your body, as you clutched onto his cloak.

He came into bed with nothing but his pants on. He wrapped his arms around you. You winced, sobbing a little more. He began to stroke your hair, and you hated how your body reacted to his warm touch. You couldn't help but shift into his safe secure arms and his warming body.

"Shh.. I'm here sweetheart.. I'll always be here." He cooed into your ear, running his warms bare hands through your hair.

As much you hated it, he was right. He would always be there. He was your lover, your abuser, your caretaker, your master. 

And you were his mere.. Slave.

**Author's Note:**

> I have problems.. So yeah... Ahaa *acts normal* but I really don't know how this came about but its here so hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Check out my other one shots ;) won't disappoint :P


End file.
